


someone you think about

by KiraKira



Category: Chihayafuru
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Chihaya and Shinobu are concerned, rivals actually do count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone you think about

Chihaya is wide awake and gripping the pink sheets that Chitose gave her as a present, even though it’s already three o’clock. If she hasn’t been able to fall asleep yet, she guesses it’s a lost cause. But it’s not easy to sleep when the image of Shinobu Wakamiya is still burned into her memory.

 

She’s too tired to move her arm, but she doesn’t need to do that to know that she’s inferior. That she has a long way to go. And far from discouraging her, this knowledge only makes her swear that she’ll try harder. A smile curves her lips despite the fact that she’s crying again.

 

She’s going to meet Shinobu again, and this time, she is going to win.

 

**

 

Shinobu wakes up with a sore body and a couple of cards stuck to her cheek. It’s too early to be awake, but she still adjusts her position until she’s lying on her back and takes the cards off of her face. She may seem calm for the untrained eye, but her movements are full of well-disguised anger.

 

It’s not a destructive kind of anger, though. It’s almost satisfactory, because Shinobu doesn’t find a rival every day and she needs one, she needs a slap in the face every now and then to remember that she’s not invincible. Hard work never stops, much less for people like Chihaya, who seems almost too caught up in karuta to notice anything else (just like her).

 

Shinobu doesn’t meet intriguing people often, but that’s not going to give Chihaya a free pass.


End file.
